Spy It Up
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Flynn hapens to come home and sees somthing that made him want to watch? What could it be that made him wants to stay and watch.
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated M and it has under age sex. I don't own, work for, know anyone who works for Disney and Disney's Shake it up in anyway. This story is 100% fiction.

This story idea came from a fellow member. Also I don't remember how old Gabe was close towards the end of the season. I do hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

CC and Rocky entered CC's apartment exhausted after Shake It Up. Georgia was at work and Flynn was at Henry's. The two were glad they were alone as they started to take their clothes off as they head to the bathroom to take a shower together. Once in the shower their hands where all over each other and this just got them wet. They knew there was no room to have fun in the shower so they quickly finished washing each other and headed towards CC's room.

The two naked teens jumped onto the bed and started to make out. The girls fondled each other's breasts until they broke off the kiss. CC soon started to suck on one of Rocky's D breasts. Rocky for one just moaned while placing one of her hands on the back of CC's head while the other was fingering herself. CC soon took the second breast into her mouth and began to suck. That's when Flynn came home and was about to scream "Mom I'm home." but he saw two pairs of girls' clothing on the floor. Right away he knew something's up. He made is way to CC's room and saw his naked sister and a naked Rocky. For some reason he quickly got hard seeing this action. He was hoping he got hard because he saw a naked Rocky and not his sister. He quickly took out his phone and started to record the action.

CC soon stopped sucking on Rocky's breast and the two began to make out again as they fondled each other's breasts. This time when they broke the kiss Rocky was playing and sucking on CC's C breasts while CC played with her pussy. While this was going on Flynn had his hand down his pants as he tried to keep the phone steady for his recoding. Once Rocky finished sucking away the girls went into a sixty nine where they eat each other out while flinging one another's asses. It was not long when the girls end up squirting into one another's mouths.

That did not stop as they kept eating each other out until they squirted again. When that happened they went from eating each other's pussies to rimming each other while they fingered one another's pussies. Flynn kept on trying to hold his phone still as he slowly jacked off. He already came close of coming three times. As he looked at the screen he seen his battery was about to die, so he stopped the video and quickly and quietly went to his room to finish himself off.

Once he was naked his hand went fast and he did not last long as he shot his massive load all over himself. He never came this much once he was no longer getting dry cums. He whipped himself clean and decided to use the video to fuck Rocky and to show Henry next time he sees him. In the meantime he stuck out of the house to go to Crustie's. As for the girls they were finishing up while Flynn was having fun with himself. Once they squirted five times they made out and got dressed not knowing Flynn was not only watching but recording it too.

* * *

 **How was the first chapter? Please give me a review that's open to all or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one :) Also please feel free to read my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two days since Flynn spied on his sister and Rocky messing around. Since then Flynn was trying to find a way to use the video to his advantage and the opportunity soon came. CC was going watch her brother while their mom was at work but CC had a cold and their mom did not want Flynn to get sick. She knew Finn would rather have a guy babysit her but Duce and Ty where busy and her soon to be step son also had a cold.

At this point her only option was Rocky and hopes that he would not get mad at the idea. Luckily she was free to watch Flynn. When Finn did find out he be babysat by Rocky he was happy in the inside but he had to act disappointed. After all if he was happy about the idea his mom would think something up. Ten minutes before his mom had to go to work Flynn was at the door of the Blue's. It turns out it will just be Rocky and him. Now Flynn can really put his plan into action.

"So Flynn what would you like to do?"

Flynn smiled and walked a little closer to Rocky just thinking about her naked body until he was almost hard.

"How about um." Flynn pretending to think then smiled. "Oh I know you can suck my dick."

"What now?"

"Suck my dick."

"There is no way I'm sucking your dick."

"I think you will."

Flynn pulls out his phone and starts to play the video. Rocky's eyes widen.

"As long as I have this video I am in charge here. Do you want everyone to see this?"

"Ok, ok. I will suck your dick."

"And anything else I want?"

"Yes."

Flynn smiled and Rocky was soon on her knees. She could not believe this was happing. Her hands slowly made its way to Finns pants and undid the button and pulled down the zipper. His pants drooped to the floor revving his tent in his boxers. Rocky looked up at Flynn on hoping he should just be joking but he wasn't. With one swift pull his boxers where around his ankles. At this point he removed his shirt. Rocky took a deep breath before holding onto his dick and began to suck.

Flynn just moaned at his first blow job. It wasn't long until he put his hands on the back of Rocky's head. He slowly started to push her head more towards his dick. In no time he was starting to face fuck her as he kept on moaning. Rocky had no choice but to hold onto Flynn's ass as she was being faced fucked. He could no longer hold back as he shot his small warty load into her mouth. Rocky for one was surprised he cold even come and it even taste good. Rocky slowly pulled out and hopes that was all he wanted, but no.

Once Rocky got up she was waiting for Flynn to pull his boxers and pants back up, and put his shirt on but knew she had to do anything he wanted.

"Now I want to see you naked."

"Oh come on Flynn."

"Ok I guess I will have to show the video."

"Fine."

Rocky sighed as she start to take off her shirt reveling her D breasts in her dark blue braw. Flynn was once again hard. Rocky just rolled her eyes as she just wants this day to be over with. She soon removed her pants reveling her matching panties.

"Everything Rocky."

"Calm down Flynn I'm getting to it."

Rocky undid her bra and Flynn's dick was getting even harder. Then went her panties. At that point he was leaking pre cum. Deep down she stating to enjoy to get this kind of reaction from a boy but she can't let that show.

"Now what?"

"I want to did what you and CC been doing. I want to kiss your pussy."

"Let's just get this over with."

Rocky made her way to the couch and sat down. Flynn soon got between her legs and copied what he saw. Rocky soon started to moan. She did not realize how great Flynn was doing. He was even better then CC. She could not stop moaning and started to push his head into her wet pussy. It was not long until she squirted into his mouth. Flynn was shocked but enjoyed the taste, so he kept on going. While one hand was on the back of Flynn's head the other was playing with her breasts. What the two did not know CC was watching her little brother eating out her best friend. She needed something for her cold so she went up the fire escape to see if Rocky got anything and she was in shock on what she saw and at the same time was turned on.

Ricky could not stop moaning and after squirting a fifth time she could not take it any more.

"Flynn just fuck me I need it bad."

Flynn never thought about Rocky willing to be fucked but enjoyed the idea. He slowly slid his dick into Rocky for the first time and already started to moan. Not knowing what really what to do he slowly started to fuck her but soon Rocky took over and was on top. Both of them where moaning and her breasts really started to bounce. Soon Flynn was not only fucking Rocky but sucking on her breasts. Rocky was fucking herself faster and faster and soon Flynn was on the edge.

"Oh Rocky I'm about to come."

Rocky for one did not care and kept on fucking until he came inside of her. While this was going on CC was playing with herself as she squirted on the fire escape just watching the hot action. She soon had to leave before she gets noticed.

* * *

 **How is the story so far? Please let me know by a review that's open to ALL or if you are a member PM me. Not a member? It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories too.**


	3. Chapter 3

It only has been a day since Flynn had sex with Rocky not knowing CC was watching the whole thing. CC felt much better after yesterday and ended up playing with herself causing her to squirt four times. She never thought of Flynn being sexual so the only way to get what she wants was to use this info agents him. It was just CC and Flynn while their mom was at work. Flynn was just watching the TV when CC smiled and turned changed the channel to a dance show.

"Hey I was watching that."

"So I'm older and I'm babysitting you so I'm in charge."

"You could not wait until the show was over?"

"No. Now get me something to drink."

"No."

"Do it or I will tell mom you had sex with Rocky."

"I did not." Rocky smiled showing a photo from her phone of Rocky and Flynn having sex.

"See."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because if you show that to mom Rocky be in trouble not me." Flynn just smiled then soon looked sad "Rocky had sex with me. I said no but she just won't lesion. CC saw but just let it happen." Flynn was begin to cry.

CC's plan backfired. Flynn just smiled.

"I bet you wish it was you instead of me."

"Yah ok like I'm into girls."

"I know you are."

"Yah right."

Flynn took out his phone to show CC the video of her and Rocky. CC jaw dropped her plan now realy backed fired.

"Now Im in charge. I will go easy on you then I did with Rocky."

Flynn stood up and took his pants off along with his boxers.

"Now suck my dick. I know you want to."

Flynn was right she wanted to suck on his brother's dick for practice. She soon went on her knees and slowly started to suck Flynn's dick but Flynn would not have any of that. He soon began to face fuck her and CC just let it happen. CC was getting wet as she sucked away on Flynn's dick. CC never though she would get wet doing this but went with it. Flynn was getting close and decided not to tell CC. He soon ended coming in no time. It wasn't much but still was enough for CC had to swallow.

"Was that so bad? I see you enjoyed it or you won't be wet. Now let's see that pussy."

There was no way out of it. She took off her pants along with her pink panties. Flynn came closer to her and started to rub his hand onto it and started to slip his fingers into her. CC could no longer hold back the moans. Flynn knew he had in his hand. Flynn's hand went in deeper until his hand was all the way inside her. She soon squirted onto the floor and on Flynn's hand.

"All you get is my hand."

All CC could do is moan and squirt as Flynn's hand goes in and out of her. She squirted four more times until Flynn let his hand out of her and. left to wash up.

"I want pizza and ice cream for dinner by the way. Now get to it."

* * *

 **How was the story. Please give me a review thats open to All, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please also read my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been two weeks since CC gave her brother a blow job. All she knew there was no way out of doing whatever Flynn wanted when their mom was out of the house. One day Rocky and CC happen to be watching TV and it was just the two of them. CC never told Rocky she saw what happened between her and Flynn and she defiantly is not going to say anything about sucking Flynn any time he wanted. As they watched TV Flynn came home and just smiled and the way he smiled CC and Rocky did not like it.

"Since mom won't be home until late we have plenty of time to do what I want and that is to see you have girl sex."

The girls just looked at each other and back at Flynn.

"Do it because CC here knows all about you and me. In fact CC had sucked me ten times already. Now get to it or the video will be on the Internet."

The girls knew there was no way out of this one. The girls slowly started to kiss not really getting into it.

"Come on get into it like I saw you that time or else."

The girls sighed and soon got into it. Their hands moved all over each other and soon their cloths where coming off. The girls where soon topless and playing with one another's breasts. Once the kiss broke CC started sucking on Rocky's neck before sucking onto her breasts. Rocky soon was moaning while Flynn was rubbing himself. He soon got naked and aimed his hard dick at Rocky's face. Rocky soon started to suck Flynn while CC took off Rocky's pants along with her panties. CC soon made her way down to Rocky's pussy and started to eat her out.

Rocky quickly moaned and it made her suck Flynn faster. Flynn just moaned and started to face fuck rocky. As Rocky was being face fucked she ended up squirting into CC's mouth. CC soon slid a few fingers into her friend's pussy as she rimmed her. Rocky just moaned and squirted onto CC's fingers as she is being face fucked by Flynn. Flynn soon was on edge and came into Rocky's mouth where she swallowed while she squirted once again. CC soon stopped fingering and rimming Rocky to take off her pants and panties off.

CC and Flynn traded places. Soon enough CC was now getting eaten out by Rocky while Flynn is eating out Rocky. The girls where now moaning at the same time and not only that they ended up squirting at the same time. While Flynn was eating out Rocky he was fingering her ass causing Rocky to squirt even more. This just made Flynn to eat out Rocky even more and soon Flynn was once again hard. He slid his dick into Rocky's pussy and started fucking. Rocky just moaned and started to eat out CC even more causing CC to squirt into Rocky's mouth. Flynn seeing this made him fuck even faster until he came inside Rocky. That was the last time Flynn had sex with Rocky as well as CC.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Please tell me what you thought by a review that's open to all. Or you can PM me if you are a member, not a member it's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
